Flannel
by Dr.GG
Summary: Set in my AU from 'Fly Me to the Moon'. Chuck made a comment about Blair's marriage to the frog. This is a one-shot about how Blair enacts her revenge. Rated M for a reason.


So this is a short one-shot that came from a line in the most recent chapter of 'Fly Me to the Moon'. You don't need to have read that story to understand this chapter, although I would say that you are missing out! HAHA! Anyways, it's set in March, 2015. Chuck and Blair have been married for almost 2½ years and now have a 5month old baby boy named Victor.

This story has an M rating for a reason. Really, it does.

I don't own anything, sadly not even a pair of handcuffs.

* * *

Chuck was sitting on his side of the bed with his back against the headboard wearing his signature silk pajamas. He was reading through his agenda for the next day iPad, trying to familiarize himself with the details of mergers and deals that he hoped to finalize tomorrow, but his heart just wasn't in it. He was anxious for his wife to join him in bed – he didn't like being there without her by his side. Plus, he needed her next to him. Underneath him. On top of him. All over him.

It had been an interesting evening. He and Blair had hosted a dinner for Nate's birthday, after which the three of them sat around and had a very long discussion about the demise of Nate's engagement (which resulted in him crashing with the Basses for an unforeseen amount of time). After Nate had retreated to his room for the night, both Chuck and Blair stopped by the nursery to check in on Victor on their way to the master bedroom. Even though their son was fast asleep in his crib, neither Chuck nor Blair could tear themselves away. So they stayed in the nursery, Chuck in the rocker with Blair in his lap, for at least half an hour before deciding that it wouldn't be a good thing if they woke their son up – he was finally adjusting to sleeping through the night.

Quietly, Mr. and Mrs. Bass tiptoed out of their son's nursery and walked into their bedroom hand and hand. Blair decided that a soothing bubble bath sounded like the perfect idea to help her relax after the long day, so Chuck drew the bath for her and she settled into the warm water. On most occasions Chuck would have joined his beautiful wife, but not tonight. She insisted that she wasn't in the mood, that she just wanted some quiet time by herself to unwind. When he argued that he could behave she just laughed because she knew he would never be able to with her naked body pressed up against his. And she was right. Just the vision of Blair in the nude as she descended into the water was enough to make Chuck hard and his imagination started going to places it shouldn't. He quickly left the bathroom and changed, before his body took over and jumped into the bath to have his way with his wife.

That's how Chuck came to be sitting on their bed alone, reading over his business notes. Ten minutes or so after leaving Blair in the tub, he heard a very loud, very distinctive noise from the bathroom. And then another. And then another.

Chuck told himself that Blair wouldn't do that. When he was away on business, sure, but not when he was sitting in the next room waiting for her. He insisted that she must have been simply enjoying the bath, feeling the relaxation seep through her body. That's what she wanted, right?

"Oh God. YES!" Blair yelled.

Chuck's jaw dropped and his cock involuntarily pulsed, growing harder with each second. That's when Chuck could no longer ignore the images in his head. He tossed his iPad to the side, threw the comforter off, and got to his feet. He was going to remind his wife of all the many ways he could make her moan.

Before Chuck made it to the bathroom, he heard the sound of water splashing as Blair got out of the bath. Then he heard her humming contently to herself as he pictured her continuing with her post-bath routine of moisturizing and dressing. That's when he realized that Blair would be expecting him to join her. But he wasn't going to give in that easily. He decided he would wait for her to come to bed before he gave a very hard and very long reminder of what real pleasure was.

As if on cue, Blair strode into the master bedroom. Chuck pretended to be engrossed in his work, when he nonchalantly looked up at his wife. That's when he choked out, "What are you wearing?"

"What? This old thing?" Blair asked innocently as she patted down the front of her ensemble. "You don't like it?" And she continued to slowly take steps to Chuck's side of the bed.

"There are no words to express how I feel about what you wearing," Chuck said, still in shock at his wife's appearance.

"Mmm, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Blair bit her lip seductively and sat down next to her husband on the edge of the bed. She then picked up her hair so that Chuck had full view of her neck, and began fanning herself. Chuck started to fidget in the bed because he was completely torn when he looked at his wife.

"Blair," Chuck sighed as he moved over slightly to the middle of the bed to accommodate his wife. "What the hell are you doing? You're wearing flannel. From head to toe. It's repulsive."

That she was. She was wearing a high-necked white flannel nightgown with hearts on it that draped all the way to her ankles. Every inch of her body was covered, hidden from her husband's preying eyes. And he was not happy about this. Not at all.

Seeing that she had aggravated her husband, Blair slowly reached over and grabbed his hand, removing the iPad from his grasp. Still holding his hand, she leaned in close enough that Chuck could almost kiss her neck, he could still inhale her scent.

That's when she whispered in his ear, "What was it you said earlier tonight? About my marriage to the _frog_?"

Chuck was so distracted by Blair, her body pressed against his, her scent invading his senses, her breath teasing him, that he didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. All of sudden he registered the distinctive 'clicking' sound. As he turned to his head in the direction of the noise, Blair quickly straddled her husband, grabbed his other wrist, and with experienced hands secured him to the other bedpost with their second set of handcuffs.

"You little minx," Chuck hissed as he thrust up while Blair was still on top of him.

"What's wrong Chuck," Blair teased as she climbed off her husband. "You don't like your punishment?"

Chuck fought his restraints for a minute as Blair started walking to the other end of the bed.

"_Blairrr_," Chuck groaned.

"_Chuckkk_," Blair mocked.

Chuck knew it was pointless. She was not releasing him anytime soon, so he just sat back and waited to see what his punishment would entail next.

That's when Blair threw him a seductive smile as she started to unbutton the front of gown. Chuck felt his cock begin to stiffen under the sheets in anticipation. When Blair's hands reached the buttons close to her navel she stopped and looked up. She knew that Chuck's eyes would be fixated on her and they were. He was staring and waiting anxiously to see what she was wearing underneath that flannel gown.

"Are you okay Chuck?" Blair asked with a concerned tone as she brought her hands up to the collar of her nightgown and began to pull it down her arm. "Your breathing seems to be a little erratic."

Chuck swallowed hard as he saw Blair's pert breast appear as she removed one arm from the flannel. A minute later her other breast was uncovered as the top of Blair's gown fell to her waist. Chuck breathing did increase and he couldn't help but wrestle against the handcuffs. His body was responding to the vision of his unbelievably sexy wife in front of him.

"Blair, come here and release me," Chuck begged. "I need you."

"No," Blair corrected him. "What you _need_ is your punishment."

"Actually, Blair," Chuck started to argue. "I think that you need me too. I heard you in the bath. I know you can't possibly be satisfied. I only heard one 'Oh God'."

As Chuck was finishing his argument, Blair began to shift her body from side to side and she slowly pushed her nightgown down over her hips so that it fell to the ground. Blair's eyes never left Chuck's the entire time, so she could see the hunger take over when he observed that she was nothing underneath her flannel.

While Blair was undressing she continued to taunt Chuck with her words.

"But it felt sooo good Chuck. I was just lying there, relaxing in the tub, when I accidently rubbed my nipple with my thumb. Kind of like this," and she momentarily paused her speech to show him. "All of sudden I was overcome with an incredible feeling of want. So I closed my eyes and began to touch myself. I started by cupping my breasts like this."

That's when Blair, still standing at the end of the bed, started massaging her breasts in full view of Chuck, who because both his wrists were handcuffed to the bed could do absolutely nothing but watch. Blair then closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she let the sensations take over. She bit her bottom lip as she pinched her nipple between her fingers. A small moan escaped her mouth.

"Fuck Blair," huffed Chuck in between heavy breaths. "Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look right now? Any idea of what I could do to you if you unlocked these handcuffs?"

But Blair acted as if she didn't hear a word Chuck was saying. She wanted to make him pay for his earlier outburst and she knew this was killing him. Such sweet revenge.

So, she continued her ministrations of her naked body in plain view of Chuck. Tracing her stomach and her hips with her soft hands, before passing over her breasts and moving up to her neck. With one hand she once again held her hair up and with the other stroked the back of her neck a few times. She then opened her eyes to see Chuck staring at her intently. She always knew Chuck loved her, but when he looked at her this way, she knew he desired her. He craved her. She had no doubt that to Chuck, she was the sexiest woman alive.

It was this thought that propelled Blair forward. Slowly, her right hand moved from the back of her neck down the front of her naked torso. At the same time, her left hand let go of her hair, lightly caressed her face, but stopped as she gently bit down on her first finger.

If you only saw Blair's face, you could mistake her seductive pose for that of an innocent young girl. But that façade soon shattered as Blair began to goad Chuck with her mouth, by alternately using her tongue and encapsulating her finger with her lips. Chuck's panting became louder and all he could think about was how good it would feel if his cock replaced Blair's finger in her mouth.

Suddenly Blair's mouth fell open and she let out a breathy, "Oooh."

Chuck had been so enraptured by Blair's mouth that he neglected to see where her other hand had gone. But hearing Blair's moans brought him out of his daydream. That's when he saw that Blair had begun to stroke herself.

"Blair, what are you doing?" he cautiously asked, a bit nervous but at the same time undeniably excited to hear her reply.

"Ohh Chuck," Blair panted. "Do you really want to know?" And she bit down her finger again as she continued to pass a finger from her other hand over her clit.

"Yes," Chuck gasped as he started kicking violently at the sheets that covered his legs. Once free, he could only thrust up with his hips to try to alleviate some of the ache his incredibly swollen cock felt being confined in his pajama pants.

"Well, right now I'm touching myself. Imagining that my finger is your tongue as it teases my clit." Blair then sucked in a deep breath before continuing, "Hmm, Chuck, it feels so good."

"Why don't you come over here Blair? I'm sure I can make you feel really good. Maybe I'll even make you scream," and Chuck curled his tongue in Blair's direction.

Blair closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side. Then she emitted another deep sigh before saying, "I don't want to stop."

Chuck was now getting more aroused and more frustrated watching Blair play with herself. Instinctively he started bucking into the air, envisioning that he was burying his dick deep inside of his wife. He knew he was going to have to resort to begging very soon.

"Please Blair, it will only take a second," he pleaded. "I want to taste you. I _need_ to taste you."

Blair suddenly opened her eyes and stared at her husband. His eyes were completely focused on her and his face gave everything away. He was desperate and he was completely at her mercy, and she liked that. This is exactly where she wanted him. So she slowly pulled her hand from between her legs and walked the few short steps to Chuck's side of the bed. He was lying there, with his face turned to the side, waiting for her.

Instead of climbing onto the bed and giving Chuck what he wanted, Blair stood at the side of the bed and gave his body a once over, licking her lips when she saw his erection tenting his silk pajama pants.

What Blair did next completely took Chuck by surprise. With her eyes locked on his, she propped her leg on the edge of the bedframe and plunged her finger into her wet pussy while he watched. She started to slowly pump her finger in and out of herself. Blair unconsciously threw her head back and purred, "Mmm, yes. Ahh."

"Jesus Christ Blair!" Chuck cried as he thrashed against his restraints trying to break free. "You must be sopping wet. I can smell your cunt up here."

"Uh huh, I am," Blair sighed while taking quick, shallow breaths as she continued to fuck herself with her finger. Then she removed it and baited Chuck, "Do you still want a taste?"

"God yes," he roared.

"Okay," she agreed.

Blair brought her finger to her mouth and began to suck her juices off it. This action sent Chuck into overdrive. His heartrate picked up, he began to sweat, his cock pulsated, and he again jerked his pelvis into the air hoping for some relief. But he soon stopped all movement when he saw that Blair was climbing onto the bed. She settled on her knees, straddling his body, and leaned down to kiss him. She quickly thrust her tongue into his mouth so that he could taste her. All of her.

When Blair pulled back, all Chuck could think about was how he needed more. More of his wife. More Blair. They had been married for more than two years now, together off and on for more than seven years, and he still couldn't get enough of this gorgeous temptress. She was constantly surprising him in one way or another, and he always looked forward to the next day, to see what new thing he would discover about her.

But right now he had more immediate needs requiring attention.

"No, no, no," Chuck whimpered as felt Blair's body rise from his and she began to sit up on her knees. If his arms weren't tied, he would have grabbed her and pulled her back down. Then he would have rolled on top of her and fucked her senseless. But he didn't have the use of his hands right now so all he could do was beg. "Please, Blair, you're killing me here."

"What's wrong Chuck?" murmured Blair after she opened the top button of his pajama top. She then leaned down and kissed the small portion of his chest that was exposed. She slowly worked her way down to the last button, alternating between kissing and biting Chuck's chest in a manner that she knew drove him crazy.

Chuck never answered Blair's question and he didn't make a peep, except the occasional uncontrolled gasp, as Blair maneuvered her mouth across his abdomen. He was mesmerized as he watched his wife perform; to him she was perfection.

When she finished with the buttons, she pushed the flaps open and raked her fingers through his chest hair, scratching him with her nails. This garnered a loud hiss from Chuck.

"Should I stop?" Blair asked playfully as she began to toy with the waist of Chuck's pants.

"Absolutely not," Chuck demanded. He was eager for her to continue - he could feel gratification was near.

Blair shifted down the bed so she was sitting on Chuck's thighs, with his erection right in front of her.

"Now Chuck, I don't really think you are in the position to be making demands," and Blair reached out and surrounded his manhood with her hand. This elicited a deep groan from Chuck who felt as if he might burst there on the spot.

"Actually, I think you should beg for it Chuck." Blair let go of his erection and moved her hand to cup his balls tightly.

"_Blairrr_," Chuck seethed. He needed release and he needed it now.

"Yes Chuck," taunted Blair as she removed her hands from her husband's body and paused for an answer.

"You know Chuck Bass doesn't beg." He followed this by lifting his hips from the bed and bringing his still clothed erection closer to Blair's face to tempt her. "Besides, you know you want me as much as I want you."

"That may be true," she conceded. Yet, a moment later a huge grin spread across her face. "But I know, and I think you do too, that I can take care of myself."

"Damn it Blair," cursed Chuck when he thought Blair was going to retreat further down the bed and begin to masturbate in front of him again. However, he was more than pleasantly surprised when he felt her fingers grasp his waistband and start to pull his pajama bottoms off. Once removed, Chuck lay naked in the middle of the bed waiting to see what his beloved wife would do next. She was full of surprises tonight.

After discarding his silk pants to the floor, Blair slowly crawled back up Chuck's body until she was once again kneeling at his thighs, his cock right in front of her. With her gaze locked on her husband's, she used her right hand to firmly grip the bottom of Chuck's shaft. She then dipped her head down and slowly, with her tongue fully extended, licked the underside of his cock from the base to the tip in one fell swoop.

"Mmm, yesss," Chuck moaned as his eyes rolled back in his head. He was in ecstasy and he impulsively thrust upwards.

"Do you like that?" asked Blair as she traced the tip of Chuck's penis with her tongue again.

Chuck was at a loss for words, he couldn't speak. He just shut his eyes tightly as he nodded vigorously in response to Blair's question.

"Do you want me to continue?"

Again, all Chuck could do was nod.

"What do you think I should do Bass?" Blair lingered while contemplated her options.

"Should I take your cock in my mouth and suck on it until you cum?" Blair engulfed Chuck's manhood with her mouth for a second and gave him a chance to absorb the feeling before lifting her head up and releasing him. She noticed that his mouth had fallen open as he emitted a low, "Ahh."

"Should I work your dick with my hands and watch you cum all over yourself?" Blair tightened her hold on Chuck's erection and gave it jerk before letting go. She heard him intake a huge breath as she teased him.

"Should I ride your cock until we both cum?" Blair began to rock her hips on top of Chuck, insinuating how she would fuck her husband if he chose the third option. She felt him start to buck his hips in response to her movements.

Finally, Chuck found his words. In between panted breaths, he said, "I don't care Blair, just do something. _Pleassseee_."

Blair then leaned forward so that her lips were right next to Chuck's ear and she whispered, "Maybe I should sit on your face and make you eat my pussy until I cum?"

Immediately, Chuck's eyes snapped wide open and he turned to face Blair. It was rare for Blair to talk so dirty, even when it was just the two of them, and it was driving him crazy. So while normally he would never complain about the thought of orally satisfying her, at the moment he was so painfully aroused by his wife's actions and choice of words that he needed to get off himself.

However, before he could say anything, Blair started to stroke his cheek with her hand and continued with a sly grin, "Or I could always resume fingering myself and make you watch."

Blair's hand then left Chuck's face and she began to massage her breast again, biting her lip as she tweaked her nipple with her fingertips.

At that point, Chuck knew he had lost. Blair looked like a goddess as she lay beside him, a light sheen of sweat covering her milky smooth skin. He couldn't remember ever desiring her more than he did in that moment. He had to give in because he needed this. He needed her.

"No Blair no. Please," he managed to choke out. "I'm begging you, _pleasssseeee_."

In one swift motion, Blair swung her leg across Chuck's body and slowly impaled herself onto his shaft. At the feeling of their joining, both Chuck and Blair released a long withheld sigh of pleasure and relief. Blair remained still as she adjusted to him, then she leaned down and kissed her husband. Chuck deepened the kiss and flexed his cock inside his wife.

Blair pulled back again began to rhythmically rock her hips up and down. Chuck bent his knees so that he could more powerfully thrust up into her. They both screamed and cursed as they continued to fuck. They both knew there would be nothing romantic about this coupling. They knew it would be hard, they knew it would be dirty, and they knew it would be fast.

"Blair," Chuck gasped while he watched Blair fondle her breasts as she rode his cock. "Are you close?"

Blair could tell by Chuck's breathing that his orgasm was near and he wasn't going to be able to hold off much longer.

"I'm almost there baby," and she moved her hand where they were joined and flicked her clit.

"Shit Blair," he sputtered. The vision of Blair in front of him was driving him on and he bucked faster. "You're going to make me cum."

All of a sudden Chuck felt Blair tighten around his cock as she screamed, "Chuck! Oh God, Chuck. I'm cumming!"

"Blairrr," Chuck hissed loudly as he went over the edge, forcing his hips up one last time and holding them there while the sensations took over his body.

Almost immediately Blair collapsed on top of Chuck. They were both exhausted and out of breath. After a minute or so, Blair rolled to her side of the bed and Chuck whimpered at the loss of contact. But then he realized that she was retrieving the key from her bedside table. Without a word, Blair unlocked the cuffs, releasing Chuck from the bedposts, and returned to her position nestled beside him. Instantly, Chuck's arms found their way around Blair and he rolled onto his side so that he could get even closer to her.

Chuck grabbed the sheets and comforter to cover himself and Blair, as they were completely spent and neither one of them had the energy to move anytime soon. And so, Chuck and Blair laid in silence for a while, simply holding each other and listening to each other breathe.

Finally, Chuck asked the question that had been on his mind all night.

"Blair, did you really get yourself off earlier in the bath?"

A smile spread across Blair's face as she moved so that her chin was resting on Chuck's chest. "What do you think?" she replied coyly.

"You little vixen. You really had me going there."

"Well, you deserved it," insisted Blair. She started playing with the hair on his chest. "You know the rules."

"I know. But breaking them can be so much fun."

"Chuck," squawked Blair and she lightly slapped his chest. This earned Blair a real laugh and smile from Chuck.

"I love you," Chuck muttered as he kissed Blair's lips.

"I love you too," Blair replied and she burrowed further into Chuck's body. She needed to feel his arms around her and she was finding it impossible to get close enough. Minutes later, both Blair and Chuck were fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: That's it! I hope you enjoyed it – this was my first foray into writing smut, so hopefully I pulled it off. If you liked it, you should thank SnowedUnderNJ and Maryl, because they encouraged me to write this. And if you hate it, well, just lie to me.


End file.
